


Eyes of Emerald and Nails of Steel

by Laviniar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviniar/pseuds/Laviniar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work in progress.<br/> </p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer:Characters belong to George R.R. Martin. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Joanna Lannister dreams of marrying her brother, a vicious nightmare.

Everyone was staring at her, as she entered the sept, her father gently lead her inside. "You have never looked more ravishing" he whispered to her ear, as they walked down the aisle. "You make me feel so proud".

Joanna blushed, her father's happiness was her only aspiration. "I shall not fail you Father" she wanted to say, but she was too embarassed. She feared that her heart was going to explode, when they reached the altar. Her husband to be, had his back turned, a hood covered his head, a cloak across his shoulders. A crimson cloak,  exactly like hers. A golden lion, proudly roaring, embroidened, just like hers.  She froze. Her throat was dry. Her father was annoyed, almost pushed her to the altar but she refused to move. People were pointing at them, laughing. "We shall be mocked no more" her father yelled and grabbed her fiercely. Now she was standing beside her husband to be. She looked for an escape, a door left open, a sympathetic face, but everyone wanted her to stay and suffer. The ceremony begun, the words sounded like curses, Joanna wanted to faint, to die, to run away. She did not notice when exactly her cloak was unfastened. She shrugged when her husband placed another cloak over her shoulders, the fabric burned her skin so hard, tears were running down her cheeks. But she did not scream. _There is no point. He might as well allowed me to keep my cloak. There is no difference._ Her husband did not remove his hood when he kissed her, nor did he object when she kept her mouth shut.

It was over.

She was not.

They had to walk, amidst a crowd of people, who cheered on her misery. The most content of them all, was her father. Joanna for a brief moment gazed at the statue of the Stranger, wishing that she had married him instead. 

At the feast, she only ate when her father ordered to, she only drank when her father commanded.

|You shall need the strength, that food and wine, will give you." Her father was smiling whereas her husband remained silent. Not once did he remove his hood, not once did he stare at her. It rained, it was sunny, strong winds blew as Joanna danced with every guest in her wedding, including her father, while her husband stood still. She almost collapsed from exhaustion when a voice screamed the word that she dreaded to hear.

"BEDDING!"

Hands touched her body, the more she resisted, the more they grabbed her breasts, her legs. Rough fingers caressed her, those men smelled of wine and sweat and blood. Naked they carried her to the chamber, left her there, alone, with her husband.

Still hiding his face under the hood.

She closed her eyes, when he approached her. As his lips met her, this time he demanded her response. The kiss was deep, intense, meant to distract her from his hands who had already begun to explore her naled body. She tried to move away, when his fingers rubbed her nipples, gently at first. He grabbed her closer to him, caressing her breasts, kissing her collarbone, Joanna was unable to escape him. As he planted kisses on her breasts, she stroked his hair, his golden curls felt so soft against her fingers.

Her eyes were still closed as he took her in his arms and placed her on the bed. He opened her legs wide and positioned himself between them.

"Sweet sister, open your eyes" he ordered her, a voice which made her shiver.

She pretended not to listen, she pretended that she had fallen asleep, but once he pushed his finger inside her folds, she opened her eyes wide.

Stafford did not seem happy or sad, when she gazed at him. He examined her reactions, her moans, as he circled his finger deep inside her, and then suddenly he stopped.

"You are wet enough" he declared, as she felt his manhood in her entrance. 

In one stroke he entered her. His eyes never left hers, as his penis broke his sister's hymen. Joanna knew that she was gazing at her own reflection, as her brother moved up and down on her. 

When Stafford spilled his seed inside her, the pain had gone away. His body fell on her's, he was so heavy, exhausted. 

Her brother soon fell asleep beside her, while Joanna realised that from now on she would be her brother's wife, looking after his household, opening her legs for him whenever necessary, and one day she would give birth to a child, with emerald eyes and golden curly hair.

 

 

She woke up screaming.


	2. Meeting the man under the hood

She took deep breaths, trying to calm down. She was sweating; her heart was beating fast, the nightmare made her nauseated.  She tried to control herself from throwing up. She gazed at her body, feeling violated. The Lannisters were given several chambers, during their brief visit at King's Landing. Joanna, along with other female members of the House, shared a rather large room. The dark shapes around her seemed unperturbed by her scream. Genna was serenely sleeping besides her, snoring occasionally and Joanna couldn't help loathing her cousin. Part of her was relieved, if her cousin had woken, then she would have to explain about that awful dream she had. Joanna tried to lie down, close her eyes, fall asleep but it was not possible. She was too restless, too scared. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the image of her brother deflowering her.

 

She looked at her hands. They were shaking.

 

_"What if this is a dream and when I wake up, I will be married to Stafford?"_

 

The look of her brother's eyes, as he moved inside her, haunted Joanna. The sick feeling that she had to give birth to his child, made her to shiver.

 

She wrapped a cloak around her body and left the room. She wanted to be away from the sleeping women, she wanted to think. Alone.

 

The night was still dark and thankfully the corridors of the Red Keep were almost empty. Moving quietly, observing carefully, Joanna managed to avoid the few guards and walked unnoticed. In her mind, she tried to recall, the places she had visited, since her arrival in the palace. The sept was her destination, a quiet place, where she could ponder, without anyone interrupting her or discovering her. And even if they did, she could always pretend that she wanted to pray. Pious girls never get punished or reprimanded.

 

Her steps lead her to the wrong place, unable to find the sept, Joanna wandered under the elms and alders of the godswood. She sat beside the heart tree and cried.

 

She was weaker, weaker than she could ever imagine, weaker than she would like to admit.

 

When there were no more tears left to shed, she wiped her face with her sleeves.

 

It should not have been like this, it was supposed to be grand, glorious and wonderful. She thought that she could accept the challenge. How wrong she was, how foolish.

 

"You shall become companion to Princess Rhaella" those were the words her father had told her, that fateful morning. Joanna was so excited; she thought she would scream of joy.

 

The prospect of meeting the Targaryen princess, attending balls, watching tourneys, dancing with knights, thrilled Joanna. Life in Casterly Rock, was gloomy, her uncle Tytos was kind but worthless, prone to the influence of lesser men and women. She was merely the daughter of his brother, her marriage prospects were dim. Especially when Tytos insisted to satisfy the pride of men like Walder Frey. No one in the seven kingdoms, from the North to Dorne, held any respect for the current generation of Lannisters. At best, she could marry the son of a Westerlands lord, if she was lucky, the heir, and become the mistress of a small castle. She would spend her days, giving orders to servants, at nights she would tolerate her husband's embrace. Then she would give birth to his children and dedicate her life to their wellbeing. Her husband, a Westerling or a Marbrand, could very well be much older than her, perhaps already the father of bastards. Any power she had would be limited within the walls of her husband's castle, which would be much smaller than Casterly Rock. Not to mention that she would be only as powerful as her husband would allow her.

 

If her husband was caring, perhaps he would respect her.

 

If her husband was cruel, most likely he would dominate her life in a manner most unpleasant.

 

If her husband was bored of her, he would have other lovers, women or even men. That prospect did not particularly irritate Joanna, although she wouldn't know how to react to a bastard child. Her own father had a bastard daughter. When Lynora was born, Jason Lannister was only 13 years old.

 

"My father was a year younger than me, when he fathered a child" Joanna thought bitterly.

 

She lay down, feeling the grass against her hair. Gazing at the starry sky above her, she wondered if a girl can envy her father.

Shortly after fathering a child with a serving girl, Jason Lannister bedded another woman, a lady from House Stackspear. He took her maidenhead and she took his freedom. Lady Alys Stackpear was to give birth to the child of Jason Lannister, a turn of events, which her father had not foreseen. Was he happy with his first wife? Did his love last until he bedded her? Joanna had no answer. Lady Alys died giving birth to a son. Her half-brother Damion is alive, healthy and free to do whatever he desires, while his mother is a rotting corpse.

Since the day she found out about her untimely death, Lady Alys became a figure haunting Joanna's mind. An old septa, a withered creature, half blind, with long, bony fingers, had explained to Joanna that Lady Alys was punished for seeking improper carnal pleasures.

"A woman's purpose is to bear children for her husband. She is to be faithful to him and never question his authority. Lady Alys was a sinner and she had to atone. Women like her, are not meant to be proper wives and mothers." Joanna never forgot the old woman's words or her foul breath. The image of Alys' lifeless body came to her, every time a boy was kissing her. The septa had been in the service of House Prester for years and followed Lady Marla to Casterly Rock, after her marriage to Jason.

 

 

"Normally a man should be given time to mourn his wife, but it was wise for your father to marry soon after his wife's death. Lady Marla, a woman older than him, was a suitable match and able to protect him from the unwanted attention of other women." In short her septa told her, that her mother married her father in order to keep him from deflowering maidens and fathering more bastards.

 

 

Apparently the plan worked. Despite being several years older, Lady Marla distracted Jason and gave birth to six children. Joanna was the oldest and the only one to ever wonder why her father was much younger than her mother.

She was old enough to realize how unfair it was and she made a vow not to repeat the mistakes of her parents. She wanted to enjoy life, to feel pleasures, to reach happiness. The problem was that society kept raising obstacles. The Red Keep was not an endless feast, the Targaryens were not ethereal entities, the deceit that she had encountered in Casterly Rock, was prominent in King's Landing.

Her heart sank.

She bit her lip.

The stars above her flickered.

The leaves trembled as a light breeze blew.

The image of her brother deflowering her in her dream was merged with the look of misery at princess Rhaella's face.

 

She had met prince Aerys and his wife, princess Rhaella, on the day of her arrival. The Princess was very slim, her silver-gold hair was braided, and her eyes were the colour of pale violets. Upon meeting Joanna she smiled indifferently and said that she hoped that they would be as close as sisters. Joanna had no doubt that Rhaella did not mean anything she said and yet she politely bowed and thanked the princess for her kind words. Her husband, young prince Aerys, looked exactly like his sister but his demeanor was absolutely different. While Rhaella seemed to cherish the company of very few people, Aerys craved the attention of everyone. He seemed particularly thrilled by the presence of the Lannisters, who were eager to laugh at his jokes, praise his wit and compliment him on his many accomplishments. Not that the young prince had accomplish anything other than surviving Summerhall, but just like most men, he needed to reminded of how unique and special he was.

 

 

To say that she had been disappointed by the Targaryens, it would be an understatement. Deep inside her, she knew that they were not flawless, but she had hoped that the Targaryens would not be so prone to anger, fear and resentment. King Jaeherys seemed awfully frail, princess Rhaella seemed constantly worried and prince Aerys seemed adrift.

 

 

Of course they maintained the facade of Targaryen grandeur, trying desperately to pretend that they were just as powerful as their ancestors, who once rode dragons and burned entire cities to the ground.

She knew that the Targaryens were different, yet no one had warned her how miserable they truly were. Especially Rhaella. Giving birth was a challenging task for most women, but Joanna could not imagine how Rhaella must have felt, when she gave birth to her son at Summerhall, while her loved ones perished.

No one could.

 

 

But Summerhall was not the  source of Rhaella's problems, it was obvious that she merely abide her husband. The story of the love affair between Jaeherys Targaryen and his sister Shaera, was still told in the corridors of Casterly Rock. Kitchen maids and knights whispered that the prince, against the wishes of his father, King Aegon who wanted to end the Targaryen incest, lusted after his sister, who responded to his affection.

The intense love that their parents shared, was absent from the lives of Rhaella and Aerys. While the prince spoke to his wife with tenderness, he avoided touching her, unless it was necessary. As for Rhaella, she tried to spend as much time as possible, away from her husband. The fact that whenever Aerys, visited his infant son at the nursery, Rhaella was conveniently absent, was an open secret at the Red Keep.

Soon after meeting the unhappy couple, Joanna's nights were plagued by nightmares of her being forced to marry Stafford. She did love her brother and his wellbeing was her profound desire, but under no circumstance, could she envision marrying him.

She would rather flee to the Free Cities, become a silent sister or go to the lands beyond the Wall, than share her bed with her brother.

Being a Lannister had seemed a challenge, a burden, until Joanna met Rhaella, the girl who had no other option than indulge her father and become her brother's wife and mother to his children.

 

A shooting star fell and Joanna wondered if anyone else could see it.

She also wondered if Aerys was the only man that Rhaella had kissed. She hoped not. Perhaps the memory of someone else, someone she actually loved, was giving comfort to the princess.

Joanna had never kissed boys that she had loved, but then again she had never truly loved anyone. In reality she had never actually kissed a boy. Yet. She had allowed a few boys to kiss her, only after she had enjoyed tormenting them with promises of love and devotion.

The older she got, the easier it became for her to gain the attention of men, but she knew that she had to be careful. The prospect of following the steps of Lady Alys was not at all appealing. The only boy, that she had allowed to be close to her, was her cousin Tywin.

 

At the news of her departure for King's Landing, he was devastated. At a small room in Casterly Rock, while the waves crashed against the shore, her cousin held her tight.

"Tell me that it isn't so" he said, in a voice that almost trembled. Only to her, Tywin exhibited signs of weakness, but Joanna had grown weary of him.

"Dear cousin, it is the best for our House. You do realize that I might have the chance to influence the king to our benefit? If anything you ought to be happy for me."

"You do realize that you will be prey to men of lowly instincts?"

“I am a lioness of the Rock. All the other animals are prey to me.”

“Apart from dragons.”

"In that case, I shall be careful." said Joanna as she turned her back to him and gazed at the sea from the narrow window. Soon, she thought to herself, she would leave all this.

"Joanna" he whispered to her ear, as he pulled her close to him, "You don't have to do this. To do any of this. Stay here. This is your home. In a few years we can get married and-"

 She shivered as he planted a kiss at the back of her neck. The dress she wore left her shoulders exposed and soon Tywin was kissing her skin. She closed her eyes as his warm mouth traced a path from her collarbone. Tywin had never done anything like that before. Her mind told her to stop him but she had frozen under his touch. When his lips met hers, she felt a tingling, a sensation she had never felt before. Her cousin kissed her longer than anyone else had before him and he was more intense and passionate than the other boys. She was lost for a few moments, part of her wanted him to continue but the sound of steps coming from outside alerted her. She pushed him away, whispering that no one should find out about them and then she left the room in a hurry. She had not been alone with Tywin since that day.

 

 

Joanna sighed.

 

The dawn would break soon and it would be simply horrible if one of her cousins woke up only to discover that she was missing. Tywin would go mad and how embarrassing would that be.

She stood up, pulled grass from her long hair and she took a deep breath.

She promised to herself that this was the last time she dreamt of getting married to Stafford.

She promised to herself that this was the last time that she allowed the problems of someone else, to invade her feelings.

She promised to herself that this was the last time that she would feel fear.

In quick steps, she left the godswood, avoiding guards, hiding in shadows.

 

 

She had nearly reached her room; she was so close, when suddenly she stumbled upon someone. That person was wearing a cloak; face covered under a hood and was apparently very graceful, since he managed to maintain his balance as Joanna fell against him.

She knew it had to be a man, judging from his broad shoulders and his flat chest. The chances of encountering a masculine woman at the Red Keep were few. Her heart was beating very fast, the man had grabbed her hands, so as not to fall, and Joanna felt trapped.

 

If she was in Casterly Rock, she would know how to react. All the residents of the castle were either servants or relatives. To a servant she would not need to offer an excuse and to a relative, she would smile. But this was the Red Keep and that man was a stranger.

"My lord" she said as she bowed her head, "I am sorry for my..." Joanna hesitated for a moment. What was she going to say? Referring to the stranger as my lord, was a sign that she was a newcomer (which was true) and a kind, polite girl (which was false). If the stranger was a servant, he would be extremely flattered; if he was indeed highborn, he would at least appreciate her manners. But what was she going to say?

"I am sorry for my improper behaviour. I meant to cause you no harm. Please, if you could be so kind, I really must leave."

The man laughed, a loud laugh, which made Joanna uncomfortable. She looked around, fearing that a guard might notice them.

"Ser, please, be quiet!"

"First you call me Lord, then Ser. Twice you failed to address me as befits my birth. You have one more try. Guess."

Guessing was not necessary. By then Joanna had recognized to whom the voice belonged.

"Prince Aerys," she whispered in a failed attempt to sound humble.

 

"You make my name sound like an insult. How charming."

 

 _You give me no other option, grabbing my hands like that,_ she almost said. Almost.

 

"Prince Aerys" she said again, this time her tone was mellow, "I fear that I must leave, I-"

 

She never got the time to finish her sentence. Aerys let go of her left hand, only to raise her chin up.

 

"You act like a maid running away with stolen goods but you speak like a highborn lady. Let me take a look at your face. Golden curls, emeralds eyes, a Lannister no doubt. It is said that your ancestor stole gold from the sun to make his hair look so bright. I trust that my gold is safe with you?"

 

He was clearly mocking her, which was obvious. Instinctively she dug her nails into his hand, but his grip only became stronger.

 

"And nails of steel! Well, I better call the Kingsguard Knights!"

 

 She could kick him, she could scream and yell at him but he would laugh at her and humiliate her. The last thing Joanna needed was to make an enemy of a man as unpredictable and influential, as prince Aerys. She gazed at his dark eyes, his crooked smile and was reminded how grateful he seemed when her kin praised his nonexistent accomplishments.

 

"My maester back at Casterly Rock spent hours detailing the fascinating adventures of the Targaryen kings. How they fought against the Dornish, of the great battles they won and of their unquestionable courage. Certainly an ancestor of King Aegon, will not seek the help of the Kingsguard to deal with a little girl."

 

Her voice sounded sweet as a summer breeze.  The look on her face was of respect and admiration.

 

He did not let go of her hand, but his grip loosened slightly. She knew that he would leave her a mark.

 

"Currently there are plenty of Lannisters in the court, practically impossible to remember all their names. But we have been introduced, haven't we?"

 

"Indeed we have, your Grace. You were the first Targaryen I had the honour to meet. I am lady Joanna Lannister."

 

"I believe that you are to be one of my sister's companions. In that case, I am curious to know what brought you outside your room in an hour like this. My wife would definitely like to know. I trust that you will not dishonor her trust."

 

He finally let go of her hand, a red mark was already visible on her wrist. She fought the desire to kick him. His long, white fingers pulled his hood back, revealing his silver hair and amethyst eyes. Under the pale light of the dawn, wrapped in a cloak of blue velvet, he looked like a ghost haunting the ruins of Old Valyria.

 

Joanna chose her words carefully.

 

"As you wish your Grace. I do owe you an explanation. But first can you escort me back to my room? I would be tremendously grateful. Those shadows frighten me, your palace is so vast and perhaps the next person I come across will not be as kind and...valiant as you."

 

He stood silent for a moment, inspecting her. Only when his eyes focused on the curve of her breasts, Joanna remembered that her cloak was unfastened and underneath, she was only wearing her bed gown.

 

Aerys nodded and offered her his arm.

 

Without hesitation, Joanna slipped her hand under it and together walked amidst shadows.

 

 

.


	3. Hungry lips

 

It was as if everyone in the world had vanished and only the two of them were left, strolling endlessly the empty corridors of the Red Keep.

For the most part he was silent and avoided looking at her.

Digging her nails on his palm was a horrible idea but Joanna felt absolutely no remorse. Around her right wrist, a red imprint had formed. From afar it looked like a bracelet.

"Our Aerys is very generous," the dornish princess had once told Joanna. "He showers his friends with gifts, especially the women. Perhaps you are too young to understand but it is hardly surprising to see a lady, that he is fond of, wearing a pendant or a bracelet given by the prince. My brother thinks that it is his way of branding them." Joanna knew very well what her words meant, but she chose not to reply. Thinking about it now, only made her furious. 

A strong smell, of violet and rose and lily and gillyflower encompassed her. The scent made her feel strange; a desire was built inside her, to come closer to the prince, closer than she already was.

A man like prince Aerys might wear perfumes, occasionally but never so strong. This heavy scent was not acceptable for a man, especially a Targaryen prince. Somehow Joanna doubted whether noble ladies would dare to use such a provocative perfume. Unless of course it was never intended to be worn a lady.

As they walked across a palace balcony, Joanna gazed at the peaceful city of King's Landing.

Most shopkeepers would soon leave their warm beds, to open their stores.

Honest men and women would perform their tasks and earn money.

But she knew that there were others, who slept during the day and only worked at night.

The men usually waited until the right time to rob unsuspecting victims, or worse kill.

As for the women, well she had overheard her cousins discussing about the wonders of the infamous Street of Silk, where a groat was enough to make a man feel like a King. Women dressed in fine silk garments, transparent enough to titillate the chastest men, by day would carelessly sit on the windows, exhibiting their half-naked bodies. As the darkness fell over the city, the same women, still half dressed, would roam the streets and the inns, seeking men who could afford their company.

Those kind of women, would prefer a strong, captivating scent, to lure men to the man. A type of scent that would leave an imprint on those men, hours after they gone.

Aerys had no business outside the palace, at this time. He ought to be by his wife’s side, looking after his son, available to provide his father with much necessary assistance.

The sudden realization that the young prince might be lonely came as a shock to her. If Aerys had a mistress, an inevitable possibility, then he did not seem happy. If he spent time with common women, he was debasing himself.

In any case, he was just as miserable as his sister. The heir to the Iron Throne was seeking love and acceptance anywhere.

Part of her was feeling pity for him, whereas another part felt disgust. As a Targaryen, he ought to be more proud, less prone to shallow pleasures. Then again, being a Targaryen was no longer equivalent to physical or mental excellence, if it had ever been.

_Everyone is unhappy, everywhere I go. In Casterly Rock, my kin is worried about uncle Tytos. We are openly mocked by mere peasants. In King’s Landing, behind the smiling faces, people lie, cheat, offend. They all pretend, even Aerys, especially Aerys. Princess Martell was right, I will never survive here._

The dornish princess was the only person, not to welcome Joanna at the court. While her cousins were running at the gardens of the Red Keep, Joanna chose to remain by the side of the older girl. Her manners, her attitude, her polite yet arrogant demeanor, impressed young Joanna greatly. She had never encountered a woman as confident as Princess Martell.

Dorea had barely spoke to the Joanna after she was introduced to her and halfheartedly agreed to escort the Lannister girls to the gardens, when princess Rhaella asked her to.

“You ought to join your cousins in their games, Lady Joanna,” princess Dorea noted.

“My cousins shall not miss my company” Joanna replied, tried to sound nonchalant. “Besides, we have already spent marvelous afternoons together at the gardens in Casterly Rock. Our gardens are bigger and I might add, more beautiful. Perhaps one day you might admire them yourself.”

Dorea Martell raised an eyebrow and almost smiled.

“Is that an official invitation?”

“Casterly Rock is a unique castle. A site worth to visit. I would be glad to show it to you.”

“Three months.”

“I…I do not understand” Joanna said puzzled.

“Three months little one.It is the amount of time that shall pass until you write to your family to take you back home. The Red Keep is not a place for sweet and innocent girls, little Joanna as you will soon find out. Not today, not tomorrow but sooner than you may think.  You are a kitten in the company of beasts. There is no place for you here with us.”

Her words affected Joanna.  Along with her constant nightmares, she was troubled and felt inadequate. She was surrounded by people, who did nothing than repeatedly patronize her.

She sighed as she recalled her embarrassing conversation with Dorea Martell, forgetting that she was in the company of prince Aerys.

“Is something wrong my lady?”

“Forgive me your Grace, I was thinking of an unpleasant incident.”

“You are too young to worry about anything Lady Joanna.”

“You are right, your Grace, as always.”

“You might feel that life in the Red Keep is a challenge, and I am sure it is for someone like you. After all, this is not a mere castle built on a windy rock. It is a place, where actual dragons, once resided. Have you been at the Great Hall yet?”

“I did not had the honor, your Grace. I was told by my maester, that the skeletons of dragons are exhibited there.”

“No, not skeletons. Only their skulls. It would be impractical to keep their bones inside the Great Hall.”

“Because they were too big” asked Joanna innocently.

“Exactly. Not to mention that the grandeur of those splendid beasts cannot be duplicated. The dragons are dead; all we have left is their memory and their skulls.”

“It must be a wondrous feeling to be in that room, surrounded by the dragon skulls.”

“Indeed it is.”

“I would love to see them.”

“You shall. In a few days, when the coronation of my father will take place, your wish will be granted.”

“It is so difficult to wait that long. My prince, listening to you talking about the skulls has… has made me impatient. If only I had the opportunity to marvel at the glory of House Targaryen, without being surrounded by crowds… If only I could visit the Great Hall, when no one else is around. ”

“It can be done.”

“Your Grace?”

“I can take you there, now. Unless of course you are afraid.”

“As long as I am in your company, I am fearless. But what about the guards?”

“They will let us in. It is their duty to obey me.”

As Aerys lead her towards the Great Hall of the Red Keep, Joanna Lannister, for the first time in her life, felt satisfied after convincing a man to do her bidding.

Just as Aerys had reassured her, the guards did not prevent them from entering. At first they pointed their spears towards them but as soon as they recognized prince Aerys, they allowed them to enter, without objections or further questioning.

When she gasped, she was not pretending. The sight of the polished skulls of the once mighty dragons in the dark room was incredible.

“Notice how ingeniously they are placed”, Aerys whispered in her ear. “They hang above us, always just like the dragons were crossing the skies in the days of old.”

“They are… they come in different sizes, don’t they? I mean look at this one, it is enormous. Look at those teeth, they seem so sharp.”

“Lady Joanna, you have the honor of meeting the skull of Balerion, the black dread. The largest Targaryen dragon. These two skulls belonged once to Meraxes and Vhagar. Their riders, my illustrious ancestors, brought them in a field in the Reach, where a few westerosi, still defied the Targaryen rule. By a few, I mean a lot. Their army by far outnumbered the troops that Aegon Targaryen had brought. Did it matter? More flesh for the dragons to devour. In the end, the Targaryens had vanquished their enemies. The king of the Reach died and with him, his line ended. The king of the West bend the knee. A prudent man. Thanks to Aegon’s generosity, he was allowed to maintain the title of Lord of Casterly Rock.”

Joanna remained silent, the idea that the skulls were gazing back at her, unnerved her. The look on Aerys’ face was of excitement. He placed his hand against the small of her back and gently pushed her towards the Iron Throne.

“Aegon had the swords of his enemies melted and he used them to craft his throne. Isn’t it beautiful?”

Monstrous. Hideous. Ugly. Those were the words that Joanna could associate the Iron Throne with.

“It looks rather uncomfortable” she said.

His hands now rested on her shoulders, caressing her.

“It is. Aegon believed that comfort should not be a king’s priority. Just look at it. Those swords were once held by men, brave men, who deluded themselves, believing that they could defeat the Targaryens. Wolf, stag or lion, the dragon devours them all.”

She did not reply, the smell of the perfume was stronger, his fingers caressed the back of her neck. His movements were slow, lazy and wrong.

“Your Grace” she interrupted him abruptly, “I am more than grateful for bringing me here but I fear that the time has passed. My cousins shall be awake soon and look for me. Perhaps one of the guards might escort me back to my chamber.”

“No, we are not too far” he replied, slightly annoyed.

This time Joanna walked in a faster pace, knowing that soon the servants would awaken and prepare for their tasks. Her cheeks had flushed and she hoped in vain, that Aerys had not noticed. So many boys had kissed and caressed her and she had barely felt anything. Only Tywin had managed to make feel something other than indifference but even he, was too desperate to make her love him. A gentle caress on her shoulders and neck was all that Aerys Targaryen had done, and yet she felt her body responding in an unfamiliar but not entirely unpleasant way. It was as if he knew exactly how to touch to make her feel so…nice.

Once outside her chamber’s door, she took a bow.

“Thank you your Grace for escorting me. It was pleasant spending time with you and learning about your family’s history.”

“It is a king’s duty to assist those in need and remind his subjects of their history. I trust in the following days you will abstain from wandering in the palace without permission. Farewell Lady Joanna.”

He was gone. She saw him walking away, soon he would pull his hood up and then he would enter his chambers, where Rhaella would await for him. Or perhaps not. Perhaps she was still asleep, accustomed to her husband’s absence during nights. Perhaps she no longer notices the scent of the perfume. Perhaps he no longer caresses her neck. Perhaps he never did.

A loud snore was heard from the chamber, indicating that the Lannister girls were still asleep. A burning sensation, as if someone breathed air in the back of her neck, overcame Joanna.

Without second thought, she run behind Aerys, reached him when he was about to descend the stairs.

He looked startled as she grabbed his arm.

“Your Grace” was all Joanna had the time to say, before she kissed him.

Her lips felt warm against his, her tongue slid in his mouth, her hands pulled him closer to her body. At first Aerys seemed unable to respond but soon he took control. Joanna trembled as she felt his hands around her waist. It was her who broke their kiss, panting heavily against his chest. He was about to say something to her but Joanna interrupted him. She kissed him again, this time a less passionate kiss and run away from Aerys, without looking back. She knew though that he was still there in the corridor, thinking of her and what she did. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Purple and Emerald

For the rest of the day Joanna paid little attention to everyone. She spoke only when she was spoken to, reluctantly joined her cousins in their activities and during needlework, nearly pinned her finger during needlework.  
When princess Rhaella asked if she was all right, Joanna could not look at her straight in the eyes. The princess seemed to be genuinely concerned for her wellbeing.

  
_No, I am not all right, a few hours ago I kissed your husband, and I liked it. We both did._

  
_No, I am not all right; I hate the vile place you call home._

  
_No, I am not all right; I secretly fear that I will be forced to marry my brother and be as miserable as you._

  
“No, I am fine, just a little lightheaded perhaps. Your Grace is too kind. If you may allow me to return to my chamber, I would be most grateful.” Of course she did. Rhaella was indeed kind and ignorant otherwise she would be enraged at the news of Joanna seducing her husband. For the second time in the same day, a Targaryen allowed Joanna to go back to her room, she thought bitterly as she walked across a corridor.

  
Princess Rhaella had insisted to send for her maester to examine Joanna but she had refused. She could think of no believable excuse for the red mark around her wrist and if a man, any man, tried to touch, she would scream. The realization that Aerys could be rough and gentle at the same time puzzled her.  
Under no condition, she would allow him to hurt her, ever again. She deserved better treatment than that. But she could still feel the softness of his touch on her neck. His arms delicately wrapped around her waist. The warmth of his lips as he-

  
She tried to erase the memories of him. She wanted to. She had to. Expecting to live in the same place with him, interacting with him and his family, as if nothing had ever happened between them, was difficult but not impossible. What she did, she was not thinking rationally, she was acting on an impulse. Walking back to her chamber was tremendously challenging.

  
Whenever she saw a guard, she feared that he was sent to arrest her. Behind every corner, she dreaded that he would be expecting her, demanding explanations. She had no right acting like that. Aerys was married to his sister. Rhaella was his wife. She had the right to kiss the prince, not Joanna. And if Aerys wanted to frequent brothels, it was no concern of hers.

  
Finally, once she was in the safety of her chamber, she kept thinking over and over the words of the dornish princess. Silent she cried, accusing herself of humiliating her House, of offending prince Aerys, of acting improperly. The consequences of actions filled her soul with unimaginable dread. The image of her, being denounced as traitor and executed or forced to join the silent sisters, only worsened her headache. She feared that her head would explode, that she would be sent back to Casterly Rock, that she would condemned to the seven hells.

  
She tossed and turned on her bed, sobbing until there was a knock on the door. What if it was one of her cousins? But they would not knock. They would simply enter, without asking. What if it was the maester? It would be rude to avoid him, pretend that she is asleep. Besides, Rhaella might begin to consider her behavior suspicious if Joanna insisted to be left alone. She rose from her bed, slowly walked towards the door and reluctantly opened it, expecting to see an old man in a grey robe, wearing a collar around his neck. Instead a young man, holding a spear and bearing the Targaryen sigil on his breastplate, was standing outside.

 

“Lady Joanna Lannister?” His voice was hoarse.

  
“How may I help you?” Her voice was softer than a murmur.

  
“Your presence is demanded by prince Aerys. I have been ordered to take you to him.” It was not an invitation that much was clear. She could refuse but she knew that the guard would not leave without her.

  
“Very well. Please wait until I fetch my cloak." She wiped the tears off her face, under no circumstances she would allow Aerys to see how much she was suffering. For a moment she considered changing to another dress, one with long sleeves to cover her wrists, but she chose not to. Her cousins had been too excited observing the preparations for the coronation, to be bothered by the red mark on her wrist, but she knew that Aerys would notice. She may lose her head for behaving improperly but first she would demand from the prince to apologize for hurting her. One last gaze on the mirror was enough to make her feel confident.

She took a deep breath, held her head high and then followed the guard. Prince Aerys was waiting for her in his solar. It was hard to tell the size of the room, since it was heavily furnished. The surface of a table had vanished under countless half-opened parchments; the walls were decorated with tapestries depicting silver-haired men and women, riding dragons, there was even a bed in the left corner indicating the prince did not always sleep with his wife. When the guard left, Joanna took a bow and then gazed Aerys directly at his eyes.

  
“Your Grace”, her voice was clear.

  
“Lady Joanna, how pleasant to see you. I trust that you enjoy your time in King's Landing but, my lady is there anything wrong? Are those black circles under your eyes? By looking at you, one might rightfully assume that you did not stay in your bed last night.”

  
"My prince is too kind to concern himself with the wellbeing of someone like me."

  
"I am to be king one day; it is my duty to care about my subjects, my sweet Joanna."

  
At the sound of him calling her sweet, her heart fluttered. She still did not trust him but she couldn't help but smile.  
"I felt the need to pray, your Grace.»

  
"In the middle of the night? All by yourself?"

  
"It would be rude to awake my cousins, they were fast asleep. I would hate to disturb them."

  
"And it didn't occur to you that you may need permission to leave your chamber?"

  
"If I caused any sort of trouble, I deeply apologize. It was never my intention to disobey. It shall not happen again."

  
"Apologising is a rather good beginning."

  
"Absolutely your Grace. I humbly apologise for the last night's events. I can only hope that you will also offer an apology to your faithful subject."

  
For a brief moment her heart stopped. Complete silence fell in the room. The look on his face was an expression of rage and surprise. Then his smile, his grin reminded her of a hungry wolf. Before he could say anything, Joanna showed him her wrist.  
“It still hurts. You are so strong your Grace, too strong for someone like me.”

  
She bit her lip as his fingers touched her bruised wrist. Even though he did not apply pressure, she felt the pain. Instinctively, she raised her shoulders.  
Aerys turned his back to her and picked a jar from a shelf. Joanna grimaced at the smell as he opened it, a mix of rotten eggs and oranges. She took a step backwards when he came towards her.

  
“It will ease your pain. I know that it smells bad but you have to comprise, unless of course you want to continue feeling the pain.”  
“Perhaps I should better leave, ask a maester…”

  
“Oh, by all means do. But the maester will be curious to know who bruised your hand. If you lie, he will know and suspect that one of your cousins harmed you. Or even your brother.”

“No one would believe that.”

  
“If you tell the truth, then you will have to explain everything. Of course I will be asked to provide my account of last night’s events. Would you like that?”  
She nodded negatively.

  
“Of course not, it would only lead to more questions. Come here.”  
She did as he ordered her. Aerys was sitting on a chair and as she extended her arm to him, he gently applied the cream.

  
“You are Tywin’s cousin, at first I thought that you were one of his sisters but then I remembered that he has only one sister and she is betrothed to Frey.”  
“Emmon. Genna shall marry Emmon Frey.”  
Aerys shook his head.

  
“He was a cupbearer when my grandfather reigned.”

  
“I know that Tywin served as a page.”

  
“Do you also know that we are friends?”  
He smiled as she begun to tremble, faintly.

  
“Stand still unless you want me to spread the cream all over your arm. That’s better. As I was saying, he is my friend. Obviously, someone like me, the future King, has many friends. People from all over the kingdoms and beyond, seek my friendship. This does not mean that I trust them, not all. As you can probably imagine very few deserve my companionship. Your cousin happens to be one of them.”

  
Despite its horrendous smell, the cream reduced the pain. As his long fingers massaged her wrist, she could almost feel the swelling diminish.  
“I actually appreciate his determination to prove that he is better than his father. He is particularly defensive of his House legacy and frankly, Lord Tytos does everything to embarrass him. All he wants is to earn respect. So many evenings we spent together, discussing about the future. He revealed to me of his plans, to marry a cousin, sweeter than summer wine, and make his House great again. Can you imagine how he will react, once he is told that his sweet, little bride jumped into his best friend and kissed him, like a common whore?”

  
His hands had now moved upwards, slowly caressing her forearm.

“And my prince is not a stranger to a whore’s kiss, I can only assume.” She leaned close to him, her heart beating fast, and whispered to his ear.

“I will not tell Rhaella. Nor her, neither Tywin, ever need to know. Let this be our secret.”

“What makes you think that I have to explain myself to my sister? What I do during the nights, is none of her concern.”

“She is also your wife, my prince, can you imagine her reaction once she is told that her husband spent the night at a brothel.”

“And you think that she will believe you?”

“Even if she does not, she will begin to question your…fidelity.”

“And I thought that Tywin was the rising star of House Lannister. So pretty and so impudent. No wonder that Tywin is mad about you. You arrived in King’s Landing only a few days ago, and you are already threatening me, but you still have to explain why you kissed me.”

 _Because I was under stress_ , she almost said. Instead she kissed him. This time she was tenderer, the kiss was slow and unhurried. She only broke the kiss, when she smiled at the feel of his hands against her back. It was a moment of relief; it was when she realized that he wanted her. He pulled her closer to him, their lips locked in a deep kiss. She could not tell how long they were like that, her eyes were closed, and her senses had surrendered to the pleasure of kissing Prince Aerys Targaryen. When she opened her eyes, she was lying on his bed, gazing at the wooden ceiling. Her long, curly hair was spread across the red pillow. She held her breath, as Aerys inspected her. His long fingers gently touched a lock of her hair. The room was dim but her hair shimmered.

“Just like beaten gold, this is what Tywin said when I asked him to describe your hair. He never mentioned how smooth they feel. He also kept secret, how sweet your mouth is. Unless of course he doesn’t know. Has he ever tried to kiss you?”

His voice was softer than a whisper but his tone was serious.

Joanna felt her throat dry. She nodded yes, almost apologetically.

“I thought so. And I wager he can barely keep his hands off of you. Not that I can blame him. You may not know it yet, but can make a man lose his mind.”

He had now placed his hands next to her shoulders. Her cheeks blushed as she felt something hard against her thigh.

“Which is why, you need a man to instruct you. Someone who can treat you with care”

He planted a light kiss on her neck.

“Someone who actually knows how to give pleasure to a woman.””

He kissed the tip of her nose.

“The right way.”

He kissed her left cheek, as he positioned himself between her legs. A sigh escaped her lips, as she felt his swollen manhood against her body.

Part of her wanted to push him away but another part wanted to wrap her legs around his waist.

“You see, there are some men, who are completely oblivious. Your cousin Tywin for example. All the whores he has bedded found him unsatisfying. ”

Another kiss, behind her right ear this time.

“Tywin has… ”

“Oh yes” the prince nodded. His left hand traced a path from her throat to her collarbone and further down to her breasts.  He paused there, his amethyst eyes gazing at her heaving breasts.  “I am certain that he has never shared those stories with you. Tywin Lannister is not a stranger in the Street of Silk. Yet I have been told that I am by far a better lover.”

The tips of his fingers were almost touching her right nipple. Almost.

"I would hate it if you had to spent your life deprived of pleasure."

Briefly he touched the underside of her breast.

"And there are so many ways for a man to give a woman pleasure. Tell me sweet Joanna, has Tywin ever kissed your breasts?"

He did not wait for an answer. Instead, Aerys leaned over her breast and licked her nipple through her gown. As his tongue explored her areola, she moved her hand to his head. Joanna begun stroking his hair in the rhythm of his licking. For a moment he raised his head, smiling crookedly and then he blew on her wet nipple. Before turning his attention to her other breast, Joanna tried to stand up, to come closer to him, to kiss him but he stopped her. 

Lying down, eyes closed, her fingers tangled in his smooth hair, his mouth sucking her nipple, Joanna allowed herself to be devoured by unknown sensations.

Once again, he blew and then ordered her open her eyes. The fabric of her gown was thin, her nipples were almost visible underneath,  engorged and red.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are. We both know that Tywin would never try something like that."

His lips were now close to hers.

"I can make your time in the court very pleasant. Of course this means that you will have to repay me. Are you willing to do that Lady Joanna?"

She nodded yes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought so", he said smiling before kissing her lustfully, sealing their agreement. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
